Beginning of the Legend
by Rai Huang
Summary: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess How Link got to Ordon Village? A mystery solved. -Tai is my own character, she's just THERE. Link thinks she's pretty-
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

OMG HI. im new here soooooo, dis r mi first story... i give u and intro to Tai first. well, shes mi char and so is saber. theyre immortals so they cant die. they cant love anyone cuz, well, theyre immortal, DUH. cuz then theyd live forever and their love will die. they gots interesting powers. tai's true form is a 13-tailed wolf kitsune thing. saber in a nekomata. YEAH.

--

_Where am I? Am I dead? Why is it so cold? What is that? Such a beautiful face, is it an angel? Her hands are so soft and gentle. I can't seem to keep my eyes open. It's getting darker…_

"Zelda!" Link jolted upright. Colored lights filled his vision as pain seared up through his body. He gasped painfully and wrapped an arm around his side. He bent over, waiting for the spasms that shook his body to stop. After a few minutes, the pain ebbed away to a constant throb. Now that he could think clearly, he thought, _Who is Zelda? Was she the fair angel in my dream? Why can't I remember anything?_

His memory was blank. Sighing in frustration, he looked up. He was in a bed facing the doorway of a house, which seemed a lot like what the inside of a tree should look like. Light filtered in through an open window on the second floor of the house. Various plants, potions, and manuscripts were placed neatly in piles on the countertops that lined each of the walls. Beside the bed on one side, was a desk with some sketches strewn all across its surface, the other side stood a counter. The entire room smelled faintly of vanilla. Feeling slightly nauseous and dizzy, Link laid his face in his hands and massaged his temples slowly. It was then that he noticed he was swathed in bandages.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up yet." Startled by the deep voice, Link looked up. The door was open and standing in the doorway was a large cat of some sort. It had sleek black fur and a muscular frame. Its tail was smooth with a rounded tip. Sharp, ivory-colored claws protruded from its large paws. Most peculiar of all however, was that on its head there was some sort of metallic plate that covered the area where his eyes should have been.

"Lie down, please," it addressed him formally. Not waiting for a response, it gave a magnificent leap and somehow managed to plant its paws on his shoulders and push him down onto the bed. Link groaned agonizingly as the sudden action caused the sharp, piercing pain in his side to reappear.

"Saber, I'd really prefer it if you refrained from damaging my patient more than he already is!" Though it was scolding, the new voice didn't sound truly angry. It was melodic and sweet, and had the tone of a mother chiding a naughty child. Even though he was curious to see who it was, the aching pain prevented him from moving. Link heard a growl of affirmative from Saber as soft footsteps padded towards him.

"Sorry about Saber," said the pleasant voice apologetically, "he can be a bit rough sometimes, but honestly, he has a heart of gold." Saber made a deep purring sound at that last statement. Link blinked slowly, trying to clear his foggy vision. As he slowly regained his sight, the face of a cute, young girl came into view. It was the blond-haired angel from his dream.

--

can u find any mistakes i made?


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

this is the second chapter to mi story.

--

"You..." breathed Link. The girl tilted her head to one side questioningly.

"Pardon?" Link's felt his face go red and he looked away quickly.

"It's nothing," he replied, "You just reminded me of someone that's all." The girl's intelligent, blue eyes showed small signs of worry. She bent over a bit so that her face was above his and touched his forehead tenderly. Link drew back at the contact, causing her to withdraw her hand tentatively, but then he relaxed and the hand returned. His eyes fluttered close at the soft touch of her cool fingers.

"You appear have a slight fever, I may have to give you some medication. If you have anything on your mind, feel free to let me know. I don't bite." Link opened his eyes and smiled shyly at her remark. She straightened up and returned his smile with an innocent smile of her own. She turned and opened a drawer in the desk next the bed and rummaged through the various items in it. A million questions flooded through his mind and he randomly chose one.

"Who are you exactly?" Link asked curiously, "and where am I?"

Not looking up from her search, the girl answered, "Well, you are in the village of Ordon and I am the healer here."

"I see, but how did I get here?"

"I was hoping you'd remember but it seems that you have suffered a bit of amnesia, so I'll just tell you how I found you." At this point, she closed to the drawer and walked to the opposite side of the room and began mixing some liquids. After a moment, she continued, "I was collecting some herbs for my potions by the waterfall with Saber. When I am looking for grasses, Saber usually patrols the area and searches for anything dangerous that might appear. So as usual, Saber wanders off somewhere. However, yesterday was different," she turned toward Link, "he found you. When Saber found you, you were injured and only half conscious, and you kept mumbling the same thing over and over again, saying, 'Zelda, where are you Zelda? It's me Link. Zelda please don't leave me.' Naturally, I took you back to my house and healed you." She walked back to the bed holding a small, pearl-colored cup. "Your bandages are a proof of my handiwork, no?"

Link thought of his bandages and said, "Thank you." The girl smiled and gave a tinkling laugh.

Placing the cup down on the counter, she told Link, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to take your medication now. I'll help you up." Placing the cup on the counter, she wrapped her slender arms around his chest and waist. Link flushed a bright pink as she helped him sit upright and prayed that she didn't notice his embarrassment.

Handing him the cup, she said, "Right after you take this, you will feel very drowsy, so no more questions." Link smiled. He had only known this girl for a while and already felt at ease in her presence. He drank the entire cup in one draught and immediately felt its side effect. Luckily, she was prepared and had already had her arms around him as he collapsed into her light embrace. Everything around him blurred and he felt her take the cup from his limp hand.

"I know you said no more questions," Link said, slurring his words, "but I have one more. What is your name?" He felt her hand caress his face and her voice enter his mind.

"My name is Tai."

"Tai…" Link smiled as sleep quickly overtook him.

Finé

--

i kno, i suck. *goes to emo corner*


End file.
